


Sandy Steps (#220 Sand)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [54]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy Steps (#220 Sand)

Ian held his shoes in his hand. They had stepped from the front door of the bungalow Charlie had found for him and crossed the street. With a few more steps their feet touched sand. Charlie took his shoes off first and Ian followed. The sand was warm holding the warmth of the sun now setting in front of them.

"Do you surf?" Charlie asked, taking Ian's hand and leading them down the beach.

"No."

"I've tried to learn a few times but I think I must over think things." Ian could believe that. "Maybe we could try it together."


End file.
